Hawaii
by epic-much21
Summary: They're simply inevitable. Need I say more? (My little take on what went about on out OTP's holiday, just hope you guys like it... Felt a bit strange writing it :L)


**Hi guys! Just wrote something just cause... I'm really surprised that there wasn't a large flood of fics about our OTP and their adventures in Lesbos Island and Hawaii ;) Anyway due to dry spells of fics, I thought I'd write something. It's not much and I bet people can write much better ones but I thought I'd just post this anyway. Hope you enjoy. **

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I'M SORRY.**

**As always, reviews, comments criticisms are welcome. Lemme know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. (I die a little bit inside everytime I have to say that.)**

* * *

The hanging lines of the Hawaiian sea shell dividers glistened as the last rays of the orange sun, kissed it goodnight. It waved goodbye as the warm breeze blew softly through the open door and made it swayed from left to right. A silhouette of a petite brunette was leaning against the balcony rail, her exposed skin from her white fluttering sundress; was basking and glowing like bronze only after a few hours of languidly resting on the golden dusts of sand. A content smile, graced upon her face, the smile of utter peace.

The Latina's sparkling brown eyes watched lovers walk away from the last moments of the day; she saw parents retreat to their home or hotel with their children. The youngest child was cradled in their mother or father's arms while the older boys and girls ran circles with their few ounce of energy, as they played tag with their siblings before lethargy cooed them to bed. The quiescent girl, indulged in the motions of life before her was unaware of the presence of her counterpart. The blonde was simply sat on their bed watching her world, watch the world. If it weren't for the way the smaller girl shivered as the breeze grew colder, she would have gladly sat there for as long as time would let her to just watch the brunette with her adoring eyes. Seeing Santana wrap her arms around herself to shield the wind, Brittany walked gracefully towards the balcony. The shells clinked as she parted them, then she wrapped her arms and held Santana closely against her. The intimacy making her heart beat louder as it called for its other half which thumped in response in the other girl's chest. Santana leaned her back further into the embrace as Brittany rested her head on her shoulder.

"You're back" the Latina was the first to break the silence.

"Yea I'm back... Mum says 'Hi'" to which the shorter girl hummed to in reply.

They stood there for a couple of minutes in silence even though the sun had left them under the sky of violet, pink and blue. They didn't want to let go of the moment and was simply cherishing each other's company.

"Were you on the phone long? I didn't hear you come back."

"Yea, I was just sat on the bed."

"Oh, you should have joined me out here. The view was amazing."

"No it's ok; I think mine was better anyway."

"Oh? And what were you looking at?" The tanned girl's eyebrows cocked intrigued.

"You."

Santana turned around so she was facing the blonde girl, her forehead resting lovingly against Brittany's.

"Creep..." She whispered teasingly as she bumped her nose against the other girl.

"Yes, but I'm your creep" Brittany replied simply as she nudged Santana's nose back tenderly.

"Smooth" the smaller girl chuckled as she felt her cheeks warm up from the other girl's declaration. She gave Brittany's thin lips a short but firm kiss before hesitantly untangling herself from their embrace. The tanned hands continued to hold the cream ones as she gently tugged on them, drawing Brittany and herself back inside the hotel room: muffling the crash of the waves and leaving the stark twinkle of the newly awakened stars.

Santana lied on the bed, her head propped against the stacked soft pillows, moulding her body. Brittany joined her and laid her head against the smaller girl's chest. A soft pale hand was placed right above her opposite's heart.

"I really have no idea how you managed to score us this room…" said Brittany as she still remained in awe by the turn of events.

"Well… you know it's how we do it Lima Heights…" the fiery Latina announced smugly. After the Glee Clubs farewell reunion the pair shot out of Lima. They weren't destined to go to Lesbo's island until next month but Santana was eager to set off to their adventure. Thus, how they came to be in Hawaii.

Brittany chuckled at her girlfriend antics "Seriously, I have no idea how you can afford this. If anyone else knew about this, they would think we've eloped, got married in Vegas and had a flown off to Hawaii in our hula skirts to make lady babies in our honeymoon."

_Honeymoon. _

Brittany froze. _"Seriously Britt? Stupid stupid stupid."_ The blonde girl with her eyes clenched shut, scolded herself.

However she eased up when she felt a rumble from Santana's chest as the brunette laughed warmly at her anecdote.

"I won't marry you just like that, Britt." The blonde girl tensed up again.

"Oh." She chocked brokenly.

_"Are we not on the same page? I thought we were it…"_ Overwhelmed with embarrassment and disappointment, Brittany tried to get up from the bed as she continued to scold herself for her wishful thinking. The image of her and Santana sitting on the porch of their house and a green yard with white picket fence blurred into the tears which sprung from her eyes, threatening to fall any moment. _"For goodness sake Britt woman up…" _She let out a long disappointed sigh as she pushed Santana's hand tiredly off of her.

The tanned girl noticed the sudden change in her company's demeanour; she felt the way Brittany's body tried to reject her, which caused her to smile amusingly to herself whilst feeling guilty for giving the wrong impression.

_"Does she really I'm going to let her go after all of this?" _So, she maintained her strong hold on the other girl and pulled her tighter into her chest so she could hear the sincerity of the following confession in her heartbeat.

"I won't marry you in Vegas because you deserve more than some cheap silver sterling ring and an alcoholic priest to commemorate our wedding." Brittany's ears perked up at this.

"You will be the most beautiful bride to ever grace on earth and our wedding will be perfect because I'm marrying you." Santana stated modestly.

"We'll have lilies because they're 'the lesbian flowers' and we will have Lord Tubbington to carry our rings." Santana nudged Brittany playfully and her counterpart smiled at the reference as she listened to Santana's vision of their future.

The Latina who was looking at nowhere in particular, absorbed in her fantasy carried on "And… as you walk down the aisle, "Fanny Girl" Berry will be singing some song which will make everyone cry and I will pretend that I have something in my eye when I start tearing up." The pair chuckled at the nickname and at image of Santana glaring at people who tries to comfort her on their wedding day as she tries to maintain her badass persona, claiming that dust fell in her eyes. The pair fell into a comfortable silence until Santana carried on.

"I'll be blinking my tears away, until I see you..." she swallowed as her throat closed, thick with emotions.

"By then, I don't care if I'll look like the Corpse Bride from Tim Burton's movie. I'll be getting married to the perfect woman. Everyone will be jealous of me and I will gloat."

"You will look so breath-taking that Quinn and Puck will have to chain me down or I will run down the aisle towards you and carry you in my arms, off to our honeymoon before we even get married!" Brittany felt so at home. At that moment she felt so fulfilled and all uneasiness and doubt was erased from her head.

"So yea, I won't marry you in Vegas and I won't propose to you just to tie you down; because I know that we're fated to be together. We don't need any of that because you're my North Star. I'll always come back to you." The gravity of assurance in Santana's voice grounded Brittany back, calming down the whirlwind of anxieties which caused havoc within her.

Santana realizing how cheesy she was being and in fear of being teased, finished lamely with "Then, if you want we can- you know… come back here or whatever..."

The now furiously blushing blonde grinned at Santana's flustered speech and the way the girls heart raced. She leaned up to press a kiss on the Latina's soft plumped lips, then rested herself back to her previous position and replied simply with "I'd like that."

Santana whose palm was sweating as she poured her vision of her future with Brittany released a breath she didn't know she was holding. I mean she basically just proposed to Brittany in a long winded and awkward way without really asking her? But asking her? What.

Even though the other girl replied with mere three words, she knows what Brittany meant.

_ "I do."_

Ecstatic and light headed by the rollercoaster of emotions, the brunette shook her head gently away from her dream and pulled herself back into her equally sweet reality with Brittany.

"Anyway…" She started awkwardly. "Are you hungry? I've made a reservation at this restaurant not far from here." Santana informed Brittany.

"They have the best breadsticks." She added sheepishly.

Brittany smiled at Santana's not so subtle proclamation of adoration for the crispy buttery sticks.

"No not really, well not yet. Is that ok?" She tilted her head to look up to Santana where she found her girlfriends head tilted adorably to one side as she listened to her.

Santana couldn't stop herself from giving Brittany small peck on her lips before replying. "Sure, it's not a problem. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner now since we haven't had anything to eat since lunch" the dark haired girl replied as her warm hand rubbed up and down the pale arm.

"It's just, I want to..." Brittany ducked her head shyly and talked into Santana's white dress, muffling the rest of the sentence as she realized what she was saying.

"What did you say Britt? I can't hear you"

Brittany repeated herself in the same timid manner but even quieter and remained to hide her face, embarrassed from what was leaving her lips. Santana strained her hearing in attempt to hear what the taller girl was saying but she couldn't make up the muffled words.

"Hey... Come on, look at me..." Santana brought her fingers below her girlfriend's chin, her thumb brushing that other girls chin as she tilted it gently upwards, revealing the beautiful face she loves so much laced with bashfulness._ "Oh those freckles" _she thought.

"Now what did you say?" She encouraged the unusually shy blonde to repeat herself again.

"I said..." Brittany looked away from the pools of swirling mocha and darted her eyes towards the warm glow of the lamp, the only thing which lit the room.

"I-I just..." She cleared her throat; she doesn't know why her voice was trembling and why she couldn't look at her favourite eyes. Brittany stilled herself, took a deep breath and tried again "I want to be with you..." She breathed out.

The brunette understood the meaning behind those words; after all she was the first one to make the same declaration. Brittany wanted her. Brittany wanted to be with her. She understood why the blonde was embarrassed now; they haven't been intimate ever since they got back together in the lily filled choir room that meant a lot to both of them.

It bothered Brittany. Santana knows that it bothered Brittany that her skin was still painted with Dani's touch. She knows that it bothered Brittany that someone else held her while they were apart. It bothered Brittany because Santana felt it in her hesitant and cautious lips when they kissed, it felt familiar but it was not the same. It wasn't as captivating and knowing as that kiss back in McKinley. It was unsure. She knows it bothered Brittany because it bothered her equally that someone else held Brittany like that.

But one thing remained permanent. Their love for one another was there and only grew immeasurably. It grew in intensity, desperate to be re-known. Santana was left speechless as her heart melted at the silent admittance, waking up the ache and longing in her soul. The silence that hung made Brittany's skin crawl with fear which made her look back at Santana. Was she going too fast? She didn't want to force Santana to be with her that way. She just needed to let her know. To the blonde's relief, she found the Latina looking back at her; even more in love.

"I love you too" Santana closed the gap between her lips and Brittany's. Every move, every time her lips enclosed upon Brittany's she reassured her lover that she was the only one. She healed her from her insecurities and herself in return. Santana's fear of Brittany leaving her for someone of something else dissipated.

It's because this is it. This is what love songs are about, what those romantic films are based on. People have tried to capture the true essence of what love like theirs can do to a person. Right now, comparing what she feels when she's with Brittany, those ballads and texts does not justify what they have. They've seen the world and they know now that this is all they need.

They're simply inevitable.

Santana needed Brittany to know that she will always be hers.

They were lost in each other as one of them deepened the kiss. Their lungs were burning but they refused to stop. Their whole being craved each other. Eventually when it was becoming too hard to breathe, they reluctantly pulled away and Santana pushed herself up so her back was leaning against the wooden headboard followed by Brittany who straddled the brunette. The tanned girl let her girlfriend take the lead. She was going to give herself to Brittany because she needed to know how real they were. With their chest heaving, Brittany started to trail kisses down to Santana's neck. Her lips were swollen but she carried on. She kissed and sucked on that spot just behind Santana's ear which made the brunette release a moan in ecstasy. The hot puffs of breath from the open mouthed kisses made Santana squirm. Her grip around Brittany's waist tightened as her arousal grew.

"Britt…"

Brittany sucked on Santana's earlobe as she stared to grind herself against her.

"Yes San?" she whispered into her ear.

Santana gathering all self-control she had left placed both of her hand on Brittany's face and angled them to look at her.

"Make love to me." She saw shades of hesitation and fear within the conflicted blue eyes. _"Are you sure?" _Brittany wanted confirmation that Santana was ready, and when the cushioned lips captured the suppressed eager lips of Brittany with mind blowing passion of adoration, that was all confirmation Brittany needed to let go of all of her inhibition.

"Kiss me" Santana said against her lips almost pleadingly. Brittany responded promptly, kissing her back with the same force. The blonde girl tugged on the hem of Santana's dress and gently pulled it over the brunette's head. She kissed her collar bone and chest fervently, her hands massaging the Latina's full breast whilst rubbing Santana's nipples which perked at her touch. Santana's arousal was mounting fast. Her eyes were shut tight and she can feel her lips split as she bit on them hard to suppress the delicious moans. The sensations were the most fervours she's ever felt. Her nerve-endings were sparking and whizzing pleasure through her, her body wanted more. Just when she thought she had composed herself enough to undress Brittany, the blonde girl enclosed her lip around her nipples over her black laced bra and sucked hard on the bud of flesh.

"Fuck Britt…" Santana's left hand flew towards Brittany's head, urging her on with her pleasurable assaults. Her right hand clutching the bed sheets as her back arched off the headboard. Her core was throbbing and it was getting harder to control her breathing.

"Britt…" Santana tried again but the blonde remained focused on succulently licking and sucking her nipples through her bra.

"Britt…" She moaned louder which caught the other girls attention.

"Too…" Santana swallowed "Too much clothes…"

"Oh" Brittany grinned mischievously. "You're right…" In a split second Brittany ripped off Santana's clothes and resumed attacking Santana's breast with her tongue, eagerly pulling and nipping on them.

Santana caught unguarded let out a strangled moan of pleasure "Fuck! Not me Britt… I meant you…" she whined.

Smirking against the tanned flesh Brittany teased "Why didn't you say so?" The taller girl halted her actions and let Santana's frantic limbs pull her dark blue strapless chiffon sundress off her slender frame. Removing the soft cloth, large expanse of Brittany's soft milky skin was exposed to Santana. The dark brown eyes grew fiendishly black with arousal; tanned hands ran from the toned stomach up to the blonde's perky breast to unlatch the bra strap.

Both of the women were left in their underwear which by now stuck uncomfortably to their aching core. Brittany urged Santana to lay flat on the bed which the other girl conceded to. Long fingers played around the band of the Latina's underwear as the blonde teasingly kissed the brunette, purposely ignoring the way the smaller girl was desperately gyrating her hip to relieve some of the tension. Santana grabbed the playful hand directed it to her centre.

"Please…" she whimpered.

Brittany kissed her lover lovingly and began to rub circles around the swollen nub to which Santana groaned to. She then ran a digit through the slit and she gasped when she felt how wet the other girl was. The way Santana's body reacted to her touches amplified her own arousal. Not wanting to waste any more time, Brittany plunged two digits into Santana's core which was eagerly engulfed between its warm velvet walls. Santana's lower abdomen was on fire, her back arched as Brittany pumped her fingers inside, her arousal escalating to new heights of ecstasy. Her body writhed and muscles constricted. Moans and grunts filled the room, accompanied by the wet slapping noise from her core. Brittany desperation to relieve the pressure in her core got the best of her as she panted hungrily as her arousal took over body, she rode Santana's right thigh as she fingered her. Toes curled and wet trails of Brittany's juice coated the tanned toned thighs. Skin was hot against each other. The air was thick with their musky scent, perfume and hot perspiration; it was exhilarating. Brittany threw her head back, as she grinded harder against Santana's muscles and the Latina was gasping for air as Brittany increased her pace.

When Brittany felt Santana's thumb pressing down of her clit, the blonde let out a guttural moan in elation. Her body slumped forward and she kissed the puffy lips in frenzy, their tongues battling for dominance and their teeth clashing against each other.

"Fuck Santana…" Brittany hissed voluptuously.

"I'm so close baby…" Santana answered back, her voice raspy and raw.

"Come for me San" and with that Brittany sat up to angle her hands better and added a third finger. Almost instantly she felt the Latina's vaginal walls constrict so hard that it crushed her fingers deliciously. The brunette released a sound cross between a gasp and a scream of the blonde girl's name. Brittany's arm was aching now her movements were frantic as she brought Santana to oblivion. Santana's back was arching and her head was thrashing indicating Brittany that she was close.

"Look at me Santana" the taller girl commanded, Santana obeyed and found shinning crystal blue eyes gazing at her full of love and devotion.

"I love you" three words sent Santana to an earth shattering orgasm. Her body stilled as she screamed Brittany's name in euphoria. Brittany who was close to her own impending orgasm was stunned when she felt Santana's fill her core. The Latina forced herself awake to bring her love into cascading from her orgasm. She pumped hard and pressed on the swollen nub and not long after the blonde collapsed on top of her as ecstasy racked her body violently.

A few minutes later as their chest seized from heaving, their skin glowing Santana brushed the golden strand of hair behind Brittany's ear to see Brittany slumbering contently. The girl head was resting right above Santana's heart. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend.

"I love you Britt."

Fucking breadsticks can wait.


End file.
